If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn
by America.Underwater
Summary: The Cullens are back, but who ISN'T? Edward, of course! Sad but determind to live her life, Bella searches for new love in other places - question is, is it the wrong or the right places? Jasper X Bella, Rated T because I want it to be. R&R!
1. Oh, Hi, I Guess You Decided to Come Back

**A/N: So, I decided to write a JasperXBella, since I don't really write anything else except JacobXBella. Hope you enjoy it(:**

**Also, I'm going to start putting the word count and page numbers at the bottom of each chapters, just so I can brag ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters.**

* * *

**Bella POV **

Dull sunlight shines through my foggy window and casts the shadows of my bedroom onto the hardwood floor. The shadows look like large, disfigured monsters and I tilt my head, watching the shadows as they come to life in my imagination. Shaking my head before I can go off into my own little dream world, I fight my way out of the anaconda that is my bed sheet and let my pale feet touch the freezing wood floor. Knowing that today will be an uneventful day in the life of Isabella Swan, I trudge over to my partially opened closet and pull a pair of skin-tight dark washed jeans and a royal blue V-neck shirt from their hangers. Plucking my toiletries bag from my desktop, I begin my trek to the bathroom to shower and dress myself for the day.

My poor truck is broken down, so Jacob Black has been working on it for a week now. Angela Webber drives me to school and home now – I feel a twinge of anger as I realize what a burden it must be on Angela's shoulders. My house isn't on her way to school, so she has to take a five minute detour and we're almost always late to first hour. Sighing, I look at myself in the fogged up bathroom mirror and assess my appearance. The girl staring back at me is thin and pale with light purple circles under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her dark brown wavy hair cascades halfway down her back and her matching chocolate brown eyes are bright and clear this morning, surprisingly. Usually they're dull with depression and boredom, but my lips turn up at the edges into a small smile. I'm finally looking a little normal again.

After fifteen minutes spent on taming the wavy mass of hair and applying a small amount of black eyeliner to my waterline, I walk downstairs to grab myself some breakfast. Yawning, I open the refrigerator and pull out the carton of orange juice and a peach yogurt from the top shelf. Getting a glass down from the cabinet above the microwave, I pour myself some orange juice, replace the carton, and grab a spoon. Making my way into the living room, I sit down on the couch with my yogurt and orange juice, flipping on the television.

"_And in other news, the world-renowned Doctor Carlisle Cullen is said to be going back to Forks, Washington after he 'walked out' on his amazing job as a cardiologist in New Hampshire. The Doctor says that he and his family greatly miss the friends they made in Forks and are looking forward to returning. Although, not all of the family, Cullen says, will be present. The middle Cullen son, Edward, has recently accepted a career in medicine in London, England, after finally revealing that he has two medical degrees. Cullen had this to say: 'I've always wondered what it would be like working as a medical professional in another country, so I decided to try it out for a little while. If all else fails, I will return to Forks, Washington with the rest of my family._" I shake my head, disgusted that the story has even made it onto the news. "The people in this town are so fucking shallow," I mumble to myself, licking the last bit of yogurt off of my spoon. As I get ready to stand up, I stop and watch the rest of the news report.

"_Although only part of the Cullen family is returning to Forks, the citizens are extremely happy to see them return. One of the Cullen children, Alice, agreed to do an interview with one of our members right here at the studio. Can we roll the clip, Jonathan?_" The screen cut to black for a half second before Alice in all her adorable glory popped up on screen. She was as gorgeous as ever with her small, tight figure and scorching golden eyes. "_I'm very excited to be going back to Forks again. Not just because I want Carlisle to be happy, but I've also missed my best friend so, so much. She was very upset when we left, but I hope that she can forgive us and let us back into her life. Love you, Bella!_" I can't help but to chuckle at that. Shaking my head, I shut off the television and walk into the kitchen to wash my spoon and glass and to throw away my trash.

Hearing my cell phone ring, I quickly wipe my hands on a dishtowel before hitting the 'OK' button, not even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I ask, walking back over to the sink to finish washing my glass. "Bella!" I gasp, hearing Alice's familiar voice on the other line. "Alice! Oh, my God, I can't believe it! How did you get my number?" I lean against the counter, feeling a stab of anger that it isn't Edward calling. But, why do I care? The asshole left me to practically die in the woods and he didn't even care – Hell, he's going off to London, where I'm sure he'll meet another vampire and they'll become mates. Alice's tinkling laugh brings me out of my angered thoughts, "Oh, Bella, have you never heard of a phone book?" I can't help but to laugh along with her.

"So, why are you calling?" I ask, walking over to the window and peaking through the curtains to see if Angela is here yet. I frown, glancing at the kitchen clock to see what time it is – Seven thirty-three; Angela's late. "I called Angela Webber and told her that I would be picking you up today and probably from now on – even if that wolf boy fixes your car." Alice giggles and I notice now that I can hear an engine in the background. "Oh, okay. When will you be here?" Before I can get my answer, Alice's car squeals into the driveway and I smile at her through the window. "Let me get my stuff and I'll be right out." We hang up and I rush to grab my bag and house keys before locking up and quickly walking over to Alice's yellow Porsche.

I gasp as a white blur darts out of the passenger seat and goes into the backseat. Sticking my head inside of the car, I sigh with relief when I realize that it's only Jasper, who's chuckling quietly. "Sheesh, Bella, you act like I just stabbed you or something." I roll my eyes and plop myself into the passenger seat, closing the door and clicking on my seatbelt just as Alice races off down the road. "Well, I know you wouldn't use a knife – it'd be your teeth." I look in the rearview mirror and see Jasper give me a toothy grin, which I giggle at. Alice glances at me and smirks, "Jasper has gotten a lot better at dealing with the smell of human blood, so I thought we could ride together and you two could be more acquainted!" Jasper rolls his eyes and lounges back into the seats, putting one leg onto the seat.

"Alice, you're so nosy – even after the divorce." My face grows pale as I look at Alice with wide eyes. They share a laugh and Alice looks at me, confused. "What? – Oh! Yeah, Jasper and I got a divorce about two months after we left." She shrugs, "Don't really know what caused it. It just didn't feel right between us anymore. But we're still shopping buddies, right, Jazzy?" Alice looks into the rearview mirror at Jasper, who groans, as she pulls into the school's parking lot. "More like mad woman and torture victim." I laugh along with them, feeling like I can breathe again.

**Jasper POV**

I can't help but to stare at Bella in the rearview mirror, even though I can only see part of her face. She's relaxed, but a little nervous, as Alice pulls the car into the parking place beside Emmett's Jeep. Alice quickly – but at a human speed – gets out of the car and rushes over to chat with Rosalie. I'm taken aback by her rude behavior towards Bella, but when I look at her, she looks back and winks. I smirk and nod, swiftly getting out of the car myself. Bella unbuckles herself and smiles at me, though a little shocked, when I open the door for her and offer my hand. She slips her fingers through mine and I easily pull her out of the car. Although she stumbles, I catch her with my arm around her waist. Realizing that our fingers are still intertwined, she blushes and pulls her hand away, mumbling a soft "Thank you." I nod and glance over in Emmett's direction, easily moving out of his way as he rams into Bella and lifts her into the air. She screams, scared at first, then blushes and laughs when she notices that it's only Emmett.

Shoving my hands into my jeans pockets, I can't help but to feel a little jealous of Emmett – okay, a lot jealous. He knows Bella well enough to just run up and lift her into the air, while it's still awkward with me. I mean, I did try to _eat _her at her eighteenth birthday party, which inevitably caused us to leave Forks; which, in turn, ruined Bella. I scan over her body and notice that her style has changed in the last few months. Although I like it, I secretly wonder why – is it because she felt the need to rebel against the Bella that loved Edward? Possibly, maybe; I'm not sure.

"Hey, Jazz," Emmett says, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I come back to planet Earth and glare at him, slapping his hand out of the way playfully. His booming laugh makes a few people glance in our direction and Rosalie and Alice begin to make their way over to us. "So, Jasper," Rosalie says, grinning evilly, "Were you staring at Bella because you like her outfit or are you going to try to make Bella stew out of her again?" Bella looks down and a wave of anger and pain washes over me. I look at Rosalie and shake my head, saying – too low for Bella to hear – "She's not ready for jokes yet." Rosalie bites her lip and looks at Bella. "I'm sorry, Bella." Stunned, Bella looks up at Rosalie with her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and nods, her face painted an amazing shade of pink.

"Well, we're going to be late for class!" Alice yelps, grabbing Rosalie and Emmett's hands and yanking them towards the school. I rub the back of my neck and glance at Bella, who's studying her Vans again. Wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders, I look down at her with a slightly troubled look. "Are you okay?" I ask quietly. She looks up at me and smiles, nodding slightly. "Okay, good. Hm, what do you have for first hour?" I ask. Bella pulls a wrinkled schedule from her pocket and scans the paper. "Uhh, Spanish II," she says, looking up at me again. I grin, "So do I." Bella smiles and I lightly pull her towards the school, my arm still around her shoulders. So many people are staring at us that I have to send a few death glares, but Bella doesn't seem to mind my comfort – in fact, she's feeling a large amount of happiness and a small amount of…love? Nah, that can't be it…Could it?

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter one(: Read & Review! I won't post Chapter two until I have at least ONE review, so good luck!**

**Also, just a quick little side note: The title comes from a song by Sleeping With Sirens called 'If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn'. I wholeheartedly recommend SWS to EVERYONE. **

_**Word Count: 2,020**_

_**Number of Pages: 3**_


	2. The First Kisses of a New Life

**A/N: Yay! My first review in I have no idea how many months(: Thank you, Kathy, for reviewing so I can go ahead and post this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

After Spanish, I have to go to History and Jasper has to go to Journalism. We walk out into the hallway after being shrouded in darkness and being forced to watch a horrific movie that was only in Spanish – Jasper had to translate for me, but we already got in trouble once for talking, so he had to sit really close to whisper what they were saying. My face is still burning a deep red from the stares we got from other people in the class. I turn to Jasper and look up into his gorgeous golden eyes, smiling. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch," I say and Jasper nods, smiling back and slipping an arm around my waist to give me a quick hug before heading towards the other end of the building.

Sighing, I begin to make my way through the crowds of gossiping people and teachers barking out orders to the students. When I finally reach my classroom, I'm struck with a wave of freezing air and I shiver, wishing I'd brought my jacket. As I sit my things down at my desk and go up to the stout table near the door to pick up the class work for the day, I'm shocked to see Jasper out in the hallway, holding his large Bad Religion jacket. Grinning, I jog out into the hallway – being careful of other people and my own feet – and stop in front of him. "How'd you know that I would be cold?" I ask, gratefully taking the jacket from him and slipping it on. It's huge on me, going almost all the way down to my knees. Jasper shrugs, smiling and saying, "Well, Miss Austin's classroom is always ten degrees below what it needs to be to sustain life, so I thought I'd bring you a jacket." I smile and wrap my arms around Jasper's waist to give him a hug.

"Well, I better get going," he chuckles, rubbing my back and kissing my forehead. Surprised, I pull back and hold the ends of the sleeves on the jacket, looking up at him with blood red cheeks. "See you at lunch, Bells." And, with that, he jogs off to get to class before the bell rings. Walking back into my History class, I grab the worksheet and sit down at my desk, warm and cozy in Jasper's jacket. I can smell him on the fabric and I can't help but to lean my chin on the heel of my hand so that I can inconspicuously smell it. I start to doze off, thinking about how it'd feel to have Jasper's cold arms around me while I sleep…How it'd feel if he touched his freezing lips to mine. A tap on my desk brings me out of my thoughts and I look at Angela Webber, smiling a little. "Hi, Angela, sorry, I was pretty spaced out." Angel smiles and gestures towards the jacket, raising her eyebrows suggestively. My face heats and I shrug.

"Jasper brought it to me – I don't have my jacket and he said that Miss Austin's classroom was always cold." Angela giggles and sits down in the desk next to mine, opening her mouth to ask something, but Miss Austin cuts her off. "Good morning, class," she says loudly, practically slamming the heavy wooden door behind her as she walks inside, "I trust that you have taken a hint from this large sign saying 'CLASS WORK' and have gotten your worksheet." About half the class shuffles to their feet and Miss Austin picks up a small portion of the stack, handing them to each student and shooing them back to their desks.

* * *

When History was over, I headed for Math where we learned something new, took a lot of notes, and most of the class finished their homework within the ten minutes we had left before the bell rang. Excited to see Jasper again, I hurry to my locker and practically throw my books and bag inside. While I'm trying to get some type of order in the locker, a cold hand presses against my lower back, making me jump. "Hey, beautiful," Jasper says, his southern accent giving his words a certain twang. I blush, smiling up at him. "Hey," I reply, shutting my locker and turning to him. "I thought we could go off campus for lunch today – say, my house? Maybe we can skip the rest of the day?" He's looking at me with a slightly pouting face and pleading eyes. Smiling, I agree, "Okay, fine. I don't want to go to Science anyways – I heard the teacher is a real bitch." Jasper grins and threads his fingers through mine, leading me towards the exit. Since I have no homework, I leave my bag in my locker.

Once in Jasper's car, I start to get a little confused. "Hey, Jasper?" I ask, looking over at him as he swiftly pulls out of his parking place. He looks at me and smiles, "Yes, Bella?" I bite my lip, looking down at my hands, which are folded in my lap. "Uhm, I know we have a really great chance to bond – and I'm really happy about that – but, why are you being so…" I search my brain for the right word, "Intimate, I guess, is the word." Jasper bites his lip, keeping his eyes on the road as he thinks. "Uh…I really don't know, to be honest. I guess – I've always liked you, Bella. And not just in a sisterly way, but more than that." I stare out the window, my heart pounding my chest. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is that, well, I kind of…love you." Silence falls over us as I soak in the information. I glance over at Jasper and the expression of pure humility on his face makes me touch his shoulder. He looks at me questioningly. "Pull over," I say quietly.

Jasper quickly pulls onto the shoulder and unlocks the car doors, sighing. "I would at least like to drive you back to school, Bella." He looks at me, his eyes black with sorrow. "But, if you want to leave…" I quickly silence him as my lips press against his. He sits there, stunned, for a few seconds before our mouths start to move against one another. The kiss starts out desperate and passionate, but slowly decreases into sweet little pecks with panting in between. I pull back and Jasper untangles his fingers from my hair. My face is blood red and I can't believe that I just shared the best kiss of my life with my ex-boyfriend's brother. "I love you, too, Jasper," I whisper softly, pressing my lips on his again. This kiss is firm, but soft as our lips move slowly and deliberately with the others'. When we pull apart again, Jasper smiles and kisses my forehead before pulling back onto the road.

"You know we have to tell the rest of the family, right?" he asks quietly after a few minutes of silence. I sigh and nod, unsure of how to feel about the inevitable confession. I wonder silently if Alice will hate me – And what about Edward? No, I tell myself, glaring out the front windshield, Edward doesn't control you anymore. Love Jasper and love life, and don't worry about what the others will think. They can think whatever they like, as long as I get to keep Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it(: Chapter two. This one was shorter than the first and the process was a lot more drug out because I had some writer's block.**

**Read&Review! I won't post the next chapter until I get another review.**

_**Word count: 1329**_

_**Pages: 2**_


End file.
